Prior to the present invention various powered mowers have been proposed or provided to cut rough growths of vegetation. Generally, these are specialized machines often incorporating massive flywheels and shortened blades pivoted thereto that cut in rough terrain and cut thick bushes or high patches of rough weeds or grasses. Other mowers are used in cutting fine grasses for finishing lawns, such as those found in many housing development complexes or on golf courses or the like.
Examples of such machines can be found in the following U.S. Pat. No.; 3,643,408 to Kulak et al for PROTECTIVE DEVICE FOR ROTARY MOWERS which is a heavy duty mower with specialized under shield ring for protecting the power shaft from damage from obstructions that may be encountered and U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,500 to Averitt for MULTIPLE UNIT LAWNMOWER CONSTRUCTION. While these machines have various desirable features, they do not provide a machine having the versatility of the present invention in mowing rough and heavy brush growing on rough and hilly terrain and then subsequently exhibit exceptional performance cutting fine bladed grasses in a even manner on lawns or golf courses without leaving rows of cuttings to be subsequently raked of otherwise removed.